Bunking Bandmtes
by Yzarra Bizzarra
Summary: Actually, I'm not sure yet, gets some gigs, maybe too many, in fact, so many that they end up moving to Florida! It starts with a friendly competition, but what happens when it turns into more? (I stopped writing this story, sorry!)
1. Moving to Florida?

Bunking Bandmates

Obviously I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I made up, which is obvious.

*This story will not be in the form of diary*

Nikki was walking down the hallway, talking to Zoey and Chloe when she got a phone call, it was from Trevor Chase, Nikki quickly answered

Nikki: hello?

Trevor: yes, Nikki

Nikki: yes

Trevor: i got your band, Actually i'm not really sure yet, a gig

Nikki: Really?

Nikki jumped up and down in excitement

Trevor: actually I got plenty

Nikki: how many?

Trevor: too many to stay where you are,

Nikki: what?

Trevor: I need your band to move to Florida for a while

Nikki: umm, i'm not sure

Trevor: I got everything planned out

Nikki: what about school?

Trevor: I talked to your teachers,

Nikki: Our parents?

Trevor: Talked to them too

Nikki: Where will we stay?

Trevor: a hotel, it's quite luxurious

Nikki: ok… i'll have to talk to the others, but i think we can do it

Trevor: Ok, GREAT!

*they hang up*

Nikki was so happy, she did her snoopy happy dance,

So she texted Brandon, Zoey, Chloe Marcus, and Violet in a group chat

Nikki: HEY

Zoey: hi

Nikki: I have amazing news!

Zoey: WHAT?

Nikki: our band got so many gigs, we have to move to Florida!

Brandon:WHAAAAAT

Brandon: that's crazy, i can't go to Florida!

Zoey: what about school?

Chloe: Where will we live?

Brandon: What about fuzzy friends?

Violet: what will our parents say?

Nikki: Trevor talked to our parents and teachers, he got us a hotel,and it's only a few months, fuzzy friends will go on.

Brandon: ok, i guess

Zoey: This is a great opportunity, so i guess i can go to Florida

Chloe: Why not

Marcus: I can go

Theo: sure

Violet: It could be fun

Nikki: YAY

Nikki: I'll call Trevor

*texts trevor that they can go*

Nikki: We leave monday

*Monday*

Nikki: Hey everyone

Brandon: Hey

Zoey: do you have our plane tickets?

Nikki: yup

Chloe: Wow! First class

*on the plane*

Chloe was next to Zoey

Marcus was next to Theo

Nikki was next to Brandon

And Violet was next to a chubby sales man named Steve who wouldn't shut up about a new cereal,

The next morning Nikki was asleep with her head on Brandon's shoulder and Brandon was sleeping with his head on Nikki's, Brandon woke up blushing like crazy when he saw what happened, then Nikki woke up, she realized what happened and then started blushing like crazy as well, then when she saw that Brandon was blushing, she started blushing even more, "does he like me?" Nikki thought " or maybe he's just embarrassed"

They just went on blushing and staring until a flight attendant asked them if they wanted pasta or steak, they both ordered the pasta

Nikki watched gossip girl on a tv on the plane with complementary beats, Brandon played ping pong, tetris, and every other game on the plane game console.

Then all of a sudden there was a high pitched scream, it was from ARIANA GRANDE just 1 seat back from Nikki and Brandon, "What!?" the flight attendant asked, "THERE'S A MAN ON THE WING OF THE PLANE" Ariana exclaimed, obviously freaking out.

"OMG" Nikki exclaimed, "is that Steve?" Violet said shocked, "he said he was just going to the washroom!", Everyone was crowding around Arianas window, yelling things like "DON'T JUMP" "IF YOU COME BACK IN WE WILL BUY CRUSTY FLAKES!" it was so scary, but he did come in, happier then ever, when he came in he just said "i guess i just needed some fresh air", everyone laughed at his joke, and he was treated some free scones, courtesy if the plane, Everyone got back in their seats and it was all ok,

"That was a terrifying experience don't you think?" Brandon asked Nikki

"Ya, i'm just glad he's not hurt" Nikki replied.

Brandon cautiously wrapped his arm around Nikki, Nikki stiffened a bit, but then she relaxed, realizing it was Brandon, he leaned closer to Nikki and closed his eyes, Nikki leaned in closing her eyes, no one was there to stop them, not a bratty little sister, not a flirtatious, snobby, bully, no one, they kept leaning in until they were fully making out, Nikki pushed her privacy wall so that they could have some privacy, after awhile they stopped, They looked into eachothers eyes, They both blushed as Nikki pressed the privacy button to take the wall away, Nikki went back to watching her movie and Brandon went back to playing tennis simulator.

A few minutes later Ariana Grande tapped Nikki on the shoulder, "hello" Ariana said to Nikki with sweet smile "hi" Nikki replied, "I just wanted to say that I think you've got some real talent, you and your band, you know you remind me of me when i was younger, i tried to start a band, but it was nowhere as popular as yours," Ariana said "OMG", Nikki whisper-shouted "I am SUCH a big fan!" "Aww, that's so sweet" Ariana said "maybe you'll be in the same dorm as my little sister, Cassidy" "you have a little sister?" " yes , she's nine years old" a girl poked her head out "hi, are you Nikki?" "Ya" "I've heard of your band, it's great" "thanks" Cassidy sat back in her seat " it was great meeting you" Ariana said to Nikki as she went back in her seat. Nikki turned her movie back on, and enjoyed the rest of the flight.


	2. The Explanation

**(Quick authors note; this chapter will be more of what they're thinking, and not what happened, hope you enjoy!)**

Nikki's POV

The flight is done, We've landed, but I've got some serious talking to do with Brandon, but do I have enough courage? Probably not…

Anyways, It's time to go to the luxury dorm like place for all the people involved in the talent show, we get a mo in the dorm to practice, then we perform,every week a band gets eliminated until there is only one band left, they win! The winners get to have 14 gigs and 1 million dollars in cashEACH! SQUEEEEE! I really hope we win, it's just a friendly competition anyways, so it doesn't matter. OH and we're here! Not as cute as I thought it would be, it's all brown and has stains EVERYWHERE! It's all broken up and everything, it looks more like a cheap motel than a luxury dorm! But I don't care anymore, they're may be two rooms, but they have bunk beds (that may look like they're about to collapse), so it's fine! Well I'm kinda tired so I might go to bed (and hope to not get injured), I CALL TOP BUNK!

 **(Another authors note; Sorry it was so short, I just kinda wanted to explain the competition more and stuff, the other chapters will be longer)**


	3. Got a secret, Can you keep it?

**(Author's note; I'm going to add Max Crumbly in this and future chapters!)**

Nikki's POV

I don't know how i fell asleep, I guess I was so exhausted that I didn't notice the millions of bed bugs! I feel swelling and see red welts! And i am SO itchy :(.

Anyways the bugs aren't my biggest problem right now, Brandon is! I feel like i can't talk to him anymore, i mean before i kind of could, but now i can't utter a word! I think it because of what happened on the plane, and i guess we're BOTH too shy to talk about it, (or at all). I feel sad, Brandon may be my crush, but he's also my friend, one of my best (one of my second best, Zoey and Chloe will always be #1) , i'm just sad that i can't talk to him, PLUS i have to sing in front of him! I guess i'll just have to pretend he's not , and i forgot about writing some new songs for the competition! How am I gonna do that? I A

M TOTALLY FREAKING OUT!

I think i've got a bad case of Brandonaphobia!

Chloe's POV

I don't know what's wrong with Brandon and Nikki, but i've GOTTA find out! They've been acting SO weird, and i think somethings up… maybe someone made a move, maybe they got in a fight, maybe one found out something bad about the other, Whatever it is, Nikki's spilling!

Zoey's POV

Nikki and Brandon have been acting strange, Chloe thinks so as well, what are we going to do? Were going to get Nikki in a private place (away from Brandon because we suspect something and we're good friends) and make her spill!

Nikki's POV

Zoey just called me (from across the room) we're going for tacos (YUM)!

Zoey's POV

Nikki has NO IDEA that we're actually only taking her out so that she can spill, and because i'm STARVING! (Ok, she might know that i'm starving)

Max's POV

I was just on my way to visit Brandon, when i got hungry and decided to get a taco, and guess who i just saw! NIKKI! Brandons cruuuuuuuuuuuush, oooooooooooooooh! But she's also really nice and lives on my block, so i went to say hi, when i overheard this; "You and Brandon have been acting weird around each other lately" "ya, before you were acting normal..." "for you and Brandon" "but now you never even talk to eachother, its just awkward blushing!" "look guys , I know… but there is a reason…" "WHAT IS IT!?" "Zoey! Pipe down!" "sorry" "as you were saying" "as I was saying, there is a reason" "which is" "Brandon kissed me on the plane" "WHAT!?" I was thinking the same thing… WHAT? I mean Brandon was always really shy, he just never seemed like that! Wow! Good job Brandon, maybe i should ask Brandon about it, but then again, I don't want to embarrass Nikki even more… or seem like an eavesdropper, nevermind.

Brandons POV

I feel kind of awkward around Nikki, We have to write a few songs for the contest and practice, I think that Nikki should have some powerful vocals if she's comfortable, i know she can handle them, and it would song great! But only if she's ok with it, i hope she is, it would really help us win the competition, and i know that she can do it, she's such a great singer.

Theos POV

It's time to write our songs! Brandon thinks Nikki should have more powerfull vocals, Nikki's fine with it, Nikki thinks Zoey and Chloe should have more parts, they agree, everything's going fine, but Zoey and Chloe had to go do something, I think they left something at Macho Taco Daco, so now we have to write lyrics without them…

Max's POV

Tell him, or tell him not… i don't know! She might be embarrassed about me telling him, but he should know that she likes him back so that they can stop being awkward so that he can make another move! Cause I can't tell Nikki to, she's too shy to talk to him most of the time, plus she probably won't listen to me, but Brandon, I know he will. But he might already know! I hate being so uninformed!

Chloes POV

I saw Max listening to us, i know I have to get him to promise to not tell anyone, that would be so embarrassing to Nikki!

Max's POV

I JUST GOT PULLED INTO A CLOSET!

AM I BEING ROBBED? Oh god! What if i… I peed my pants… darn it.

"EEW" i hear a voice say, it sounds like… "CHLOE?" "ya, Its me, you can turn on the lights Zoey" A light turns on, i find myself in a small cramped closet, out of breath, i reach for my inhaler, but it's not there, Chloe bends down to get something, it was my inhaler, i guess i dropped it, Oops! She hands it to me.

Chloe's POV

I feel kinda bad for Max, he must feel so embarrassed, I mean he peed his pants, i was going to threaten him with his inhaler, but i felt too bad for him, i mean, he needs it, i guess I got a little crazy, but that's just because i didn't want Nikki to be embarrassed, but at least Max can breathe now, I'm glad that i didn't let my protective side get in the way of my good thinking. Anyways, time for business "You ok?" I asked "ya" Max replied "thanks" "anyways, don't tell ANYONE about what you heard" i said "got it?" Zoey added " "tell what?" he asked "we know you know, but were not sure you know that we know that you know, you know?" i said "well now you know I know you know that i know" he replied with a smile "Exactly" I replied "so you won't tell anyone, right?" Zoey asked "No, I promise i won't" he replied "ok, you can leave" i said, and then i opened the door for him and he walked out, That went well.


	4. Goodbye BB

**Hello everyone!**

 **Despite my putting this story away forever nearly two years ago, I _just_ realized right now that I never ended up actually saying goodbye! So that's all I'm doing, not bringing back to story or anything, just explaining why I let go before the plot happened and everything.**

 **Anyways,**

 **So I _loved_ DD when I wrote this but then over time I lost interest in it and my story simply wouldn't be a good one if I wasn't interested.**

 **I fell in love with Anne Of Green Gables and I'm now writing that instead, I strongly doubt I'll abandon that one as I'm actually obsessed with it but that doesn't matter right now!**

 **Anyways,**

 **Goodbye Bunking Bamdmates,**

 **Ive had a great experience writing you,**

 **Love,**

 **Yzarra**


End file.
